The War
by P'tite Limonade
Summary: La guerre fait rage. Ici et partout, les bombardements et les morts sans que l'on puisse les compter. L'humanité survit difficilement au profil du pire des fléaux. C'est dans ce sinistre contexte qu'Harry et Drago se rencontrent, comme une évidence que l'on ne peut nier. Il n'est pas trop tard pour vivre, pour se battre. Vivre pour se découvrir. Vivre même pour s'aimer ! [Drarry]
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour/ Bonsoir,

C'est une toute nouvelle fanfiction que je vous dévoile aujourd'hui. Je suis dessus depuis le début de l'année et je me décide enfin à la mettre en ligne.

Le sujet est sensible puisque cette histoire traite de la guerre (comme l'indique d'ailleurs le titre). Je ne précise pas laquelle mais je pense plutôt à la première guerre, avec les poilus et les tranchées. Comme vous l'aurez compris, c'est les personnages de la saga (merveilleuse) d'Harry Potter qui sont concernés. Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter. Un Drarry, donc. Tous ceux qui ne sont pas à l'aise avec les relations homosexuelles, passez votre chemin, vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit ! Il y aura un lemon vers la fin, je le dis tout de suite.

Cette histoire est déjà intégralement écrite, j'entends par là qu'il n'y a pas de risques que j'abandonne le projet (c'est, de toute manière, jamais arrivé). Il y aura 10 chapitres en plus du prologue (pas d'épilogue, qui ne me semble pas nécessaire). Le lieu de la fanfiction est un hôpital proche du front, il sera donc question de blessures de guerre et de traumatisme (je sais que ça peut gêner certains). Drago est médecin de cet établissement et Harry est un soldat, un de ses patients.

J'ai choisi un contexte assez compliqué mais qui me tient à cœur. Je ne suis pas historienne et même si j'ai fait attention, les erreurs de ce type sont probables. Les chapitres ne sont pas corrigés alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les coquilles (n'hésitez pas à les relever d'ailleurs).

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autres … C'est mon premier Drarry alors j'espère être proche des caractères des personnages malgré le contexte différent.

Je suis preneuse de tous les conseils, de toutes les critiques (à partir du moment où elles sont polies). Je compte sur votre soutient, l'ado que je suis tient à s'améliorer, absolument.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture à tous !


	2. Prologue

La guerre faisait rage. Ici, ailleurs, partout. Une terreur sans nom ni frontière, sans nationalité ou visage. Un fléau qui n'épargnait personnes, encore moins les innocents.

Drago était bien placé pour le savoir : médecin, l'horreur du conflit ne l'avait pas épargné et l'avait emmené au cœur des combats. Il était jeune, l'âge d'aller au front comme ses milliers de jeunes hommes qui perdaient la vie sans distinction. Son diplôme de médecine en poche, il avait enfin ses rêves à porté de mains, ce dont il souhaitait depuis il était enfant. Ce fils d'aristocrates savait depuis toujours ce qu'il voulait : sauver des vies. Mais la guerre avait tout gâchée, tous ses projets et plus encore. C'était un idéal tout entier qui s'était effondré, tout ce en quoi il croyait depuis si longtemps. Parce que non, les hommes n'étaient pas tous bons, c'était tout ce que ce conflit sans fin lui avait appris. Une révélation des plus douloureuses qui lui était tombée dessus, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il avait fallut changer, tout cacher, masquer le vrai Drago Malfoy qui survivait encore. Parce que oui, le rêveur irréaliste qu'il était ne pouvait pas survivre dans ce bas-monde !

Lorsque la guerre avait débutée, il avait fait parler de ceux qui ne pouvaient y croire. C'était impossible, comment une telle chose pouvait arriver ? Non, à cette époque, il ne pouvait simplement pas y croire.

Il faisait parti de cette génération sacrifiée. Ces jeunes gens que l'on avait contraint à grandir trop vite, que des combats qui les dépassaient avaient poussé à changer. A grandir, à se battre, à mourir s'il le fallait. Les tourments qui s'en suivaient n'étaient pas importants aux yeux de ce grand monde. Aux yeux des nations meurtris, même la vie elle-même n'était plus rien !

Dans les premiers mois de la guerre, Drago avait été blessé à la cuisse, le rendant inapte au combat. Ce sont ses compétences en médecine qui furent alors requiert. Il voulait sauver des vies, ici comme n'importe où et il y avait mis tout son cœur. Il souhaitait faire bouger les choses, apporter sa pierre à l'édifice comme tant d'autres. Il n'avait pas encore goûté à la noirceur de ces lieux, mais pouvait-on lui en vouloir ? Il était jeune, c'était bien suffisant pour lui pardonner sa naïveté.

Le front était là, à quelques kilomètres seulement de ce petit hôpital de fortune. Drago pouvait entendre la puissance des bombardements, le sol qui vibrait à chaque secousse comme mû d'une vie propre. A chacune d'elles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, des images atroces défilaient déjà devant ses paupières closes. Des morts, encore et encore. Des corps blessés et mutilés, la chair détruite et le sang partout. Des jeunes hommes dont il aurait pu faire parti détruits, sans histoire et que l'on avait détruit à petit feu, jusqu'à ce que la mort daigne finir son travail funeste.

C'était atroce, affreux, sans mot. Toute cette misère, cette peur et cette douleur. Ces braves petits soldats sans avenir ni espoir, Drago voyait en eux son propre reflet, le reflet d'un monde imparfait et meurtri.

Les bombardements ne cessaient jamais. De jour comme de nuit, par tous les temps, par tous les jours, toujours ! C'était comme un éternellement recommencement, une journée condamnée à se reproduire à l'identique pour l'éternité. Il n'y avait ni répit, ni trêve et encore moins de fin. C'était une guerre sans fin !

Drago était de garde cette nuit-là. Une nuit comme les autres, sombres que les bombardements illuminaient brièvement et régulièrement. Une nuit qui avait apportée son lot de blessés, arrivés dans la journée ou tard dans la soirée. Des gémissements, des grognements venaient briser ce silence de plomb, pesant sur les épaules du médecin. Un silence de mort qui lui donnait des frissons, un silence plein de menaces et de douleurs. Cette nuit emporterait surement quelqu'un de ces jeunes hommes alités, emportés à leur tour.

Drago était las. Las de cette guerre, las de ses morts, las de cette peur qu'il connaissait bien à présent. Il fallait pourtant tenir bon, masquer ses sentiments qui le rendaient trop humain aux yeux de tous. Mais il savait mieux que quiconque combien cette terreur était commune à tous, soldats comme civils. Elle était encore plus présente que la mort ici, plus tenace, peut-être même aussi terrible. C'était incruster en eux, à leurs vêtements crasseux, à leurs traits fatigués, leurs mains ensanglantées. Ca faisait parti d'eux, d'eux et de lui.

Alors oui, le jeune médecin en avait assez, aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quand. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, la peur et la mort l'avait détruit, ça comme tout le reste. Il n'y avait plus rien à quoi se rattacher, plus d'envie, de force, plus rien. A quoi bon se battre, à quoi bon survivre une journée de plus ? Peut-être que la place de Drago était au front, parce qu'ici la mort était plus présente que jamais, dans ce petit hôpital débordé qui manquait de tout. Il en avait assez de tout ça, de cette vie qui lui avait échappé depuis de longs mois !

La guerre lui avait tout pris. Ces convictions, son idéal, son rêve. Cette cicatrice monstrueuse incrustée dans sa chair le lui rappelait à tout moment, à chaque instant. Il voyait dans les yeux de ses patients, son propre calvaire, sa propre souffrance. C'était une plaie qui ne pouvait se refermer, une douleur qui ne cessait jamais, plus mentale que physique.

La guerre n'épargnait personne, même pas le fils d'une des plus grandes familles du pays. La guerre était comme une maladie dont l'on ne pouvait guérir, une blessure que rien ni personne ne pouvait soigner.

La guerre dévastait tout et Drago pouvait le sentir alors, il sentait cette horreur comme si elle était sienne. Il avait peur. Peur que ce conflit détruise ce qui lui restait d'humain, qu'à force de vivre l'horreur, il en devienne insensible. Ce soir, un soir comme tous les autres, la mort semblait plus présente et l'espoir toujours plus loin.

C'était la guerre !

 **Un court prologue pour commencer en douceur (pas sûre que ce soit la bonne expression sur le coup :')**

 **Harry fait son apparition dans le premier chapitre où l'on rentrera assez rapidement dans le feu de l'action. Ce prologue sert plus à vous situer rapidement, expliquer le point de vu de Drago aussi. Ca sera important pour la suite.**

 **Comme dit dans l'avant-propos, je ne suis pas une experte pour ce qui est des guerres alors les erreurs sont probables, j'en suis désolée. J'espère néanmoins que ça vous aura plu. Votez, commentez, reviewez (ça se dit ?), ça me fait toujours plaisir. Et je vous dis à très bientôt, Bye !**


	3. Chapitre 1 : Premier combat

La nuit avait été longue, incroyablement longue. Drago se réveilla avec les premières lueurs du jour, fatigué et courbaturé. Il n'avait que trop peu dormi, une heure peut-être et la journée s'annonçait des plus pénibles.

Son supérieur, un homme grand et sec, toujours impeccablement vêtu et aux allures sévères, venait d'arriver. Il avait les traits tirés et anguleux, la silhouette décharnée et les mains osseuses. Le jeune médecin lui vouait un mépris qu'il contenait de plus en plus difficilement. Le docteur Jaeger était de ceux que rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre. La mort qui imprégnait ces murs l'indifférait complètement, « ça ne l'empêchait pas dormir » comme il le disait si bien. Son attitude mettait Drago hors de lui bien qu'il se gardait bien de le montrer.

En compagnie des autres médecins et des infirmières, ils firent le tour des blessés de l'hôpital. Des blessures à examiner, des bandages à changer et des yeux à fermer. C'était une routine affreusement familière. Chaque jour était un éternel recommencement du précédent, atrocement identiques. Drago voyait en ce lieu une prison, son enfer personnel. Il n'y avait pas la moindre issu, pas la moindre chance de s'échapper, il le savait.

Vers midi, le docteur Jaeger apparut à nouveau et annonça, à la cantonade :

-Préparez-vous, il y en a des nouveaux !

Drago réprima un grognement. La façon qu'avait son supérieur pour des blessés le dégoutait profondément. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine, allongés sur des brancards, tous dans un sale état. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les ordres de son ainé alors que les infirmières s'affairaient déjà.

-Malfoy, tu prends celui-ci. Mary, prépare-lui un lit !

Le blond opina à la manière d'un automate et traversa la pièce à grandes enjambés. Le blessé était déjà installé sur l'une des nombreuses couches miteuses. Le médecin prit le soin de le détailler pendant quelques instants. Il avait la peau hâlé, le corps bien fait et les cheveux noirs complètement désordonnés. Il était sale, crasseux, dégoûtant, mais Drago s'y était habitué avec le temps. Ainsi, inerte, il aurait très bien pu être mort, sa tête reposait légèrement sur le côté. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et le jeune aristocrate ferait son possible pour le sauver !

Du sang lui maculait le côté et la jambe gauche au niveau de la cuisse. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, serte mais il en avait vu d'autre. Il ordonna à son tour, avec tout le professionnalisme qui le caractérisait :

-Mary, occupe-toi d'arrêter l'hémorragie de la jambe, je me charge du reste !

Drago n'aimait pas que l'on traine dans les pieds, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'infirmières. Elles perdaient systématiquement tous leurs moyens en sa présence, regrettable et pathétique aux yeux du blond.

Il se mit donc à l'œuvre. Pendant plus d'une heure, il s'affaira à maintenir ce parfait inconnu en vie. Il était doué, ça ne faisait de doutes aux yeux de personne, mais il savait aussi que ça ne suffisait pas toujours. La blessure provenait sans doute d'un éclat d'obus et n'avait, par chance, touché aucun organe vital. La deuxième avait été causée par une balle ennemie, le muscle était endommagé mais pas suffisamment pour qu'une amputation soit envisagée. Aussi, Drago craignait qu'il ne meure d'hémorragie, malgré tous ses efforts.

Pour le moment, la situation du soldat était stable et le médecin ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui. Il le laissa donc et partit donner main forte à ses collègues, encore quelques heures pour sauver d'autres innocents.

La nuit tombait déjà et Drago pu enfin prendre un moment pour lui. Il n'avait pas eu un instant de répit, de repos. Il mourrait de faim et de fatigue, la journée avait été encore plus éprouvante que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Une jeune femme, très blonde et pimpante lui apporta son repas du soir. Le médecin la remercia du bout des lèvres, sans même noter le sourire éclatant de l'infirmière. Il s'en fichait pas mal, de ses petites attentions, de ses regards insistants et de sa voix mielleuse. Il n'était décidemment pas d'humeur.

-Tu en veux encore ?

La voix féminine le tira de sa rêverie et il reprit, un peu perdu :

-De la soupe, tu en veux encore ?

Elle montrait le bol vide dans les mains de Drago que ce dernier avisa avant de répondre un peu trop sèchement :

-Non.

Devant sa moue déçue et un brin vexé, il se sentit forcé d'ajouter, pour toutes excuses :

-Mais merci, c'est gentil.

Elle tourna les talons, au plus grand plaisir du médecin. Il n'avait pas un caractère facile et la fatigue le rendait encore plus irritable qu'à l'ordinaire. Il faisait toutefois son possible pour ne pas paraître trop désagréable et garder ses remarques pour lui.

Il faisait déjà nuit et dans la petite pièce dont le blanc avait cédé sa place à un gris sale, le silence régnait. Oui, seul quelques gémissements ou grognements ; il n'y avait pas un bruit. Drago traversait une dernière fois cet endroit immense où les lits étaient alignés par dizaines. Il n'y avait pour eux pas la moindre intimité, tout en eux était remis en compte, jusqu'à leur humanité. C'était immonde. Ecœurant ! Le médecin se demandait combien de temps il pourrait encore le supporter.

Drago s'arrêta devant l'un des lits, presque au hasard et s'attarda sur ce dernier. C'était le jeune homme qu'il avait sauvé dans la matinée, lui au milieu des autres, lui et tous les autres. Il dormait, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Le blond le contempla encore quelques instants : les traits anguleux de son visage, sa peau caramel, ses lèvres bien dessinées, ses yeux clos. Il était beau, c'était une évidence, peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que la vie l'avait retenue ? Il aurait pu faire parti de ses milliers de soldats morts sur le front, une masse informe et sans visage.

La nuit serait longue, encore une fois. Avec ses détonations qui résonnaient encore, illuminant l'espace d'un instant l'obscurité opaque. Avec ses vies qui oscillaient entre deux mondes. Pour cet inconnu et pour tous les autres, la nuit serait décisive et sans pitié !

 **Et voilà le premier chapitre. Harry est dans un sale état. Drago a du succès du côté du sexe féminin (désolée mesdemoiselles XD). Il y a déjà un petit quelque chose entre les deux et c'est parti pour évoluer. Donc l'arrivée du grand Harry Potter, du supérieur de Drago et de l'une de ses collègues.**

 **J'essaie de mettre quelques dialogues parce que c'est souvent ce qui manque dans mes textes (j'avoue que ce n'est pas mon fort ^^)**

 **Les chapitres feront tous un peu près cette longueur et je pense publier assez rapidement la suite (je suis sur productive en ce moment). J'espère que ce début vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et je vous dis à très bientôt !**


	4. Chapitre 2 : Un soldat parmi les autres

Le soleil apparaissait derrière l'horizon, colorant le ciel de toutes ces nuances pastelles propres à l'aube. Le spectacle était familier à Drago, et chaque jour les couleurs semblaient plus rougeâtres, presque macabre. Comme si les horreurs, comme si le sang coulé ne pouvaient pas même laisser indifférent le ciel.

Bien qu'épuisé, le jeune médecin avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil la nuit dernière. Ca l'avait grandement énervé si bien qu'il cherchait à calmer son irritation dans le lever du jour. Etonnamment, cette tentative presque désespérée fonctionna.

Il était tôt, la plupart des soldats dormaient encore et les autres médecins aussi. Drago profitait de ce moment, sans les infirmières dans les pieds et sans angoisse particulière. Ces instants étaient si rares qu'il en profitait autant qu'il le pouvait, c'était reposant et bon. Sans les blessés, il pourrait presque oublier la guerre, oublier les morts et l'horreur.

Il marchait dans l'allée, entre les lits alignés, jouissant du silence agréable de ce début de journée. Il s'arrêta devant une des couches, sans même y penser, sans même baisser le regard. C'était l'inconnu de la veille. Il s'installa sur la chaise à côté et l'observa. Il semblait paisible, détendu, il ne souffrait pas de toute évidence. Il avait donc survécut à la nuit, la mort n'avait pas voulu de lui. C'était un soulagement, dont la fierté avait toute sa place, la fierté d'un Malfoy.

Il se demandait : pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui parmi les autres, tous les autres ? Ils étaient des dizaines et des dizaines allongés côte à côte, sans que rien ne puisse les distinguer. Des soldats comme il en existait des milliers, des braves petits combattants qu'on sacrifiait sans compter et sans regret. Pourtant, au milieu de cette foule anonyme et informe, c'était vers lui qu'il s'était tourné. Cet inconnu. Une coïncidence ? Non ! Non Drago ne croyait plus au hasard depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'était définitivement pas ça.

Le médecin l'observait dans son sommeil, redessinant tous les traits du visage hâlé. Il était beau, c'était indéniable et même lui ne pouvait pas le nier, ce ne serait pas honnête ! Il était jeune aussi, la vingtaine peut-être même un peu loin. Il était jeune et ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait, la guerre ne le méritait pas et la mort non plus. Son visage n'était pas abimé et restait intact, d'une beauté saisissante et rare.

Le temps passait lentement et sans que Drago ne songe un instant à se lever. Etrangement, personne ne l'avait réclamé et il comptait bien en profiter.

Soudain, les paupières du jeune homme alité papillonnèrent, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Les doigts se refermaient faiblement sur les draps à plusieurs reprises. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, des magnifiques yeux verts qui clouèrent Drago sur place. Le soldat était doté d'un regard spécial, de ceux que l'on ne pouvait pas décrire mais qui nous laissait béat.

-Où est-ce que je suis ?

Il semblait perdu, observant autour de lui les couches alignées et les soldats allongés.

-Tu es à l'hôpital le plus proche du front.

La voix trainante de Drago parvint au soldat trop tard, comme lointaine et résonnant dans son esprit en écho. Les informations se formaient sans même se lier entre elles, créant un mélange des plus agaçants. Une migraine lui vrillait les tympans alors que tout son corps lui était douloureux. Il ne parvenait même pas à identifier un endroit précis, tout était diffus. Diffus et douloureux !

-Alors je ne suis pas mort …

Le ton presque déçu du jeune homme étonna le médecin qui tentait de retrouver sa contenance et sa froideur typique. Il répondit, sarcastique :

-Faut croire que non, et je crains d'y être pour quelque chose !

Ce fut au soldat de dévisager son homologue, longuement et d'une manière qui aurait sans doute mis mal à l'aise n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée. Mais Drago soutient son regard sans ciller, faisant fi des prunelles couleurs Jade incroyables. Il emprisonnait ce regard, l'acier et l'émeraude se mélangeaient, se livraient un combat inutile et acharné. Aucun des deux ne voulaient céder et ce, pour une raison pourtant inconnue. C'est le docteur Jaeger qui les tira de ce petit jeu, d'une voix sec :

-Malfoy, quand tu auras fini avec celui-là, tu viendras voir les autres !

Le dénommé opina, accordant un rapide regard à son supérieur qui avait déjà tourné les talons.

-Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que j'ai ?

La voix du soldat était roque, presque caverneuse. Drago soupira et se lança dans les explications qui s'imposaient :

-Un éclat d'obus t'a atteint à l'abdomen, mais seul le côté gauche est endommagé et aucun organe vital n'a été touché. Pour ta jambe, la blessure provient d'une balle, mais nous avons arrêté l'hémorragie à temps, l'amputation n'a donc pas été nécessaire. Tu peux t'estimer chanceux, tu vas t'en remettre rapidement vu ta constitution !

Le jeune homme toujours allongé fronça les sourcils et tiqua aux propos du médecin. Du regard, il avait suivi le parcours sur son corps, le ventre puis la jambe, une douleur cuisante, presque insupportable. S'il en avait eu la force, il se serait levé et aurait hurlé le fond de sa pensée. Il se contenta de cracher, avec amertume et dégoût :

-Chanceux ? Je devrais peut-être remercier le ciel de m'avoir laissé vivre ? De m'avoir offert un répit parce que mon tour viendra bien assez vite ? Ce n'est pas moi aujourd'hui mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que l'on jette ma dépouille au milieu des autres. Pour que l'on oublie mon nom, que je ne sois qu'un cadavre de plus, une pauvre malheureuse victime de la guerre. Une de plus !

Il avait raison. Il avait raison et c'était surement le pire. Les paroles le touchaient plus qu'il l'aurait souhaité, plus qu'il voulait bien le montrer, le laisser paraître. Malgré sa faiblesse, le soldat s'agitait, ses yeux brillaient d'une nuance nouvelle, nouvelle et dangereuse. La colère et le désespoir. La haine et la peur. Comme Drago le comprenait, comme il connaissait tout ça ! Il pouvait encore sentir ces émotions couler contre sa peau, battre dans son cœur et couler dans ses veines. Les souvenirs étaient là et ne le quitteraient sans doute jamais. Il voyait en ce garçon tout ce que la guerre pouvait faire de pire. Détruire la moindre conviction, la moindre bribe d'espoir et de joie. L'humanité subsistait encore, mais pour combien de temps ? Le combat de chaque être pour sauvegarder une entièreté était sans doute le plus complexe. Oui, Drago se sentait pris de pitié pour ce soldat, ce soldat parmi les autres.

-Tu as sans doute raison, mais c'est la guerre et ici l'avenir n'est pas une question à se poser, jamais ! Pense juste au présent. Tu es vivant et c'est tout ce qui doit t'importer aujourd'hui. Il y a un proverbe latin qui dit _Carpe diem_ et il n'a jamais été aussi vrai. C'est la guerre et il faut vivre pour survivre, c'est ainsi !

Le soldat ne renchérit rien, les paroles du médecin résonnant dans son esprit. Il retournait chaque mot, cherchant un sens caché inexistant, quelque chose d'autre. Mais ce n'était que des mots, ils étaient vides pour lui, ils ne l'atteignaient plus.

-Je suis le médecin qui est chargé de toi, Drago Malfoy.

Aucune réaction n'accueillit les propos, le blessé ne disait rien, se contentant de dévisager son vis-à-vis. Drago se sentait presque offensé devant ce silence étrange, il reprit après avoir reprit contenance :

-Je préférais éviter de t'appeler par un numéro ou juste « soldat », et comme je n'excelle pas dans l'art des devinettes, ton aide serait grandement appréciable !

Sa tirade sembla tirer le jeune soldat de sa léthargie, qui fronça les sourcils avant de répondre finalement :

-Potter. Harry Potter.

Drago hocha la tête, satisfait. Harry Potter. Potter Harry. Il ne savait pourquoi mais ce nom lui allait à merveille et il se fit la réflexion qu'aucun autre n'aurait pu coller.

-Bien, _Potter_ , je reviendrai un peu plus tard dans la journée pour m'occuper de toi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle une infirmière, elles sont là pour ça !

Il ferma les yeux, soudain fatigué et Drago tourna les talons après un dernier regard.

Harry Potter … C'était lui l'inconnu, le soldat. Il ne faisait plus parti de cette masse sans nom, de tous les autres blessés dont l'humanité n'était même plus. De cette souffrance que l'on ne distinguait plus, de cette douleur commune à tous, sans visage ni identité.

Non, ce n'était qu'un soldat parmi les autres et pourtant ! Lui, parmi les autres allongés, tous pareils, tous semblables. Lui et les autres. Harry Potter !

 **Et le deuxième chapitre !**

 **Bah ça avance un peu, une belle petite engueulade (oui, je me suis fait plaisir). J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les dialogues, mais j'ai fait au mieux, j'espère que c'est à la hauteur ^^**

 **Comme d'hab, laissez moi un retour sur vos impressions (positives ou négatives), ça me fera plaisir :3**

 **A très bientôt ^^**


	5. Chapitre 3 : Différences

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, en milieu d'après-midi, Drago retourna voir Harry. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouveaux blessés, à la grande joie du médecin.

Le jeune soldat se reposait, les yeux mi-clos. Il avait mal, bien plus que ce que sa fierté lui permettait d'avouer, bien plus qu'il voulait bien le laisser paraître. Son côté gauche irradiait littéralement, il avait l'impression d'être consumé par un feu. La douleur de sa jambe était tout aussi lancinante, tout aussi insupportable.

Le médecin s'arrêta devant la couche d'Harry. Le moment de flottement suffit à Drago pour rassembler ses idées et prendre la parole :

-Une infirmière est passée ?

Serte, il avait déjà mieux trouvé et cette entrée en matière le fit grimacer, mais l'inspiration lui manquait.

-Rapidement, oui.

Drago s'approcha, le blessé semblait fatigué et souffrait très visiblement, malgré le mal qu'il se donnait à masquer le rictus qui déformait ses traits.

-Je dois examiner tes blessures.

Il demandait presque son autorisation, ça sonnait comme une justification, bien que ça n'ait pas lieu d'être. Drago était déconcerté par sa propre faiblesse, il faisait son possible pour reprendre contenance, pour retrouver cette froideur qui lui était familière.

Harry hocha la tête, presque mécaniquement. Son visage se ferma et il repoussa la couverture qui le recouvrait. Il était presque nu et il dût faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas rougir. Drago s'occupa d'abord de son torse et de la blessure qui s'y trouvait. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, mais la plaie était propre et le médecin avait déjà vu pire. Il nettoya la plaie soigneusement, il devait éviter l'infection à tout prix ici où l'hygiène se faisait clairement désirée. Il sentait clairement le corps du soldat tressaillir, se tendre, trembler même, mais il l'ignorait de son mieux. Il savait ce que ça faisait, l'humiliation que ça devait lui coûter, les efforts qu'il faisait pour garder son honneur sauf.

Drago s'affaira ensuite sur la jambe de son patient dont la blessure était bien moins impressionnante. Bien que l'amputation ait été évitée, le muscle était bien endommagé et la crainte du médecin était qu'il ne puisse plus marcher normalement.

Le corps d'Harry était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et il faisait des efforts irraisonnés pour ne laisser s'échapper aucun son. Drago finissait de remettre en place le bandage, il lança, presque sèchement :

-Je reviens !

Et il tourna les talons, laissant seul le soldat hébété et interdit. Il revient quelques instants plus tard, une piqure à la main et ce même visage impassible. La morphine se faisait rare dans l'hôpital et les ravitaillements ne venaient pas assez rapidement. Drago injecta le précieux produit directement dans les veines d'Harry et ce, sans plus d'explication.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il avait l'air affolé, le visage impassible et le manque de réaction de son homologue ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde.

-De la morphine, ça soulagera la douleur.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna et marmonna :

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Une bien faible répartie, elle ne convaincrait personne, encore moins Drago dont les lèvres fines s'étiraient d'un rictus amusé. C'était ce qu'ils disaient tous, c'était ce qu'il avait dit lui aussi, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-Tu as mangé ?

Un dialogue des plus banales, plat et sans intérêt, fade et sans saveur. Drago se pensait vraiment plus perspicace.

-Oui, une infirmière _très_ agréable est passée il y a moins d'une heure.

Le médecin ne pouvait qu'imaginer la scène. Certaines femmes de l'hôpital pouvaient se montrer très collantes et il le savait mieux que personne.

-J-J'ai soif, est-ce que tu pourrais …

Harry semblait presque mal à l'aise à présent et Drago songea un instant à le laisser ainsi, faire semblant de ne pas comprendre, par pur sadisme. Ou alors l'envoyer paître, lui rire au nez même ce n'était pas son travail après tout. Mais il ne fit rien, rien de tout ça, rien de ce qu'il aurait fait d'ordinaire. Il se pencha sur la cruche et versa de l'eau dans un verre après un moment de réflexion.

-Est-ce que tu arrives à te redresser ?

Le soldat rassembla ses forces et dans un effort immense, il tenta de répondre à la requête du médecin. Un échec cuisant. Il retomba lourdement sur le matelas, grimaçant de douleur et de honte.

Drago souleva sa nuque du blessé doucement et versa le liquide entre les lèvres entrouvertes. Il restait complètement impassible, le visage froid semblable à une statue de marbre. Une beauté glaciale digne des portraits Grecs, d'une perfection qui ne pouvait pas être réelle. Harry avait bien du mal à chasser ces pensées de son esprit, malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait.

-Merci. Souffla le soldat

Drago tourna les talons, sans rien ajouter, abandonnant son vis-à-vis sur sa couche. Il devait rester maître de ses émotions, garder son sens-froid à tous prix. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre sentiment, la moindre faiblesse, c'était impensable. Il devait absolument faire disparaître ce petit quelque chose qu'il sentait naître en lui. Il le fallait !

Pas de traitement de faveur, pas de soldat parmi les soldats, pas d'homme parmi les hommes. Qui était cet être pour lui être différent des autres ?

 **Un petit moment privilégié entre les deux protagonistes … Et Drago est moins insensible que ce que l'on pourrait penser ^^**

 **J'aime bien écrire sur les deux là même si j'ai du mal avec les dialogues. Mais je joue un peu avec la situation, même si elle est loin d'être drôle de base. Je fais évoluer doucement leur situation, il n'y a pas énormément de chapitres donc bon, ça avance quoi !**

 **J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous aura plu, faites le moi savoir !**

 **Bye :3**


	6. Chapitre 4 : Mauvaise journée

On dit souvent que la nuit porte conseil. A défaut d'être reposante, elle avait au moins permis à Drago de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Pendant de longues heures de veille, il décortiqua chaque pensée, chaque idée, chaque bribe de sentiments. Il fallait tout prendre en compte, réfléchir à tout et tout supposer, juste pour être bien certain de ne rien regretter.

Il se sentait idiot, terriblement bête, incroyablement risible et pathétique. De quoi avait-il peur ? Ce soldat partirait comme les autres et il n'en entendrait plus jamais parler. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de paniquer pour une raison absolument pas valable. Toutes ces infirmières qui lui courraient après à longueur de journée, ça ne lui posait aucun problème.

En quoi cet Harry était-il différent ? Il était beau et même plus que ça, c'était un fait, mais pour le reste, il ne se différenciait pas de tous les autres. C'était le même espoir déchu, la même peur qui les rongeait et la même douleur déchirante. C'était tant de vies gâchées, même pour ceux qui y survivaient. La guerre restait graver en eux, au fer rouge dans la chair, une déchirure inscrite dans chacune de leurs cellules, de leurs esprits. La guerre était un fardeau et il fallait vivre avec. Il fallait y survivre et l'accepter, c'était ça ou la mort !

Drago avait songé à confier les soins d'Harry à un autre médecin de l'hôpital. Après tout, sa vie n'était plus en danger et son expertise n'était plus indispensable. Mais il avait rapidement renoncé, c'était bien trop lâche !

Le médecin se levait du matelas inconfortable et sortis de la chambre rapidement. Il avait vite oublié ses petits caprices d'enfants gâtés, le luxe dans lequel il avait grandi. Il avait fait une croix sur le confort et les privilèges dû à son rang. En faite, sa vie d'avant n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, infiniment doux et agréable. La guerre y avait mis un terme, à ça comme à tellement d'autres choses.

Un café brûlant pour commencer la journée, Drago comptait sur le liquide amer pour le réveiller un temps soit peu. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, que les informations l'atteignaient toujours trop tard. Il était épuisé.

-Salut Dray !

Pansy s'installait en face de lui, sans en demander l'autorisation, évidemment. Elle profitait pleinement de son statut et se fichait pas mal de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser. C'était la fille du dirigeant de l'hôpital, un homme richissime que personne ne voyait jamais. Ce lieu était pour lui un investissement supplémentaire qui ne lui apportait qu'un peu plus de pouvoir. En quelques mots, il savait faire profil de ce que la guerre apportait. C'était une ordure de la pire espèce.

Pansy quant à elle n'était pas mauvaise, mais Drago aurait pu la détester rien que pour son père. C'était une enfant pourrie gâtée, qui ne connaissait aucune limite et qui pensait en toute bonne foie que tout lui était du. Le médecin voyait en elle le petit garçon insupportable qu'il avait été, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Elle était simplement le fruit de l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue.

-Salut.

La jeune femme ne parut pas remarquer le manque d'enthousiasme de son homologue. Elle souriait à pleines dents, mettant en avant tous ses attributs féminins dans une tentative de séductions parfaitement ridicule.

-Tu as du temps libre aujourd'hui ?

Drago aurait pu la gifler si son exceptionnel sang-froid ne lui en avait pas empêché. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'il passait sa journée à se balader, à prendre du bon temps ?

-Tant que tu entendras les bombardements, je n'aurais pas de temps pour moi !

Il termina son café en quelques gorgées et laissa Pansy seule. Avec un peu de chance, elle le laisserait tranquille au moins jusqu'à la fin de la journée. On en faisait pas plus collante que cette fille là, les infirmières ne faisaient pas le poids face à elle.

Drago était d'une humeur exécrable et si les traits de son visage ne laissaient rien paraître, les cernes et son aura ne pouvaient que le trahir. Il s'arrêta devant le lit d'Harry qui était déjà bien réveillé, contrairement aux autres soldats encore assoupis.

-Matinal, Potter ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres du blessé qui dévisagea son vis-à-vis un moment avant de lancer :

-C'est l'habitude. Toi, par contre, tu aurais mieux fait de dormir un peu plus.

C'était rare que quelqu'un lui réponde sur ce ton, que l'on lui tienne tête d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Drago prit un moment avant de répondre, rassemblant ses idées, y mettant de l'ordre :

-On ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut.

Harry médita ses paroles un court instant. Evidemment, il savait cela comme tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce. C'était une réalité, une de ces dures réalités que la guerre ne permettait pas de fuir.

-Ca va mieux ?

Drago avait retrouvé ce ton neutre, professionnel qui ne laissait sa place à aucunes émotions. Pas de trémolos dans la voix, c'était juste SA voix, à peine un peu trainante pour se distinguer de toutes les autres.

-On peut dire ça …

-Mais encore ?

Harry soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux déjà bien emmêlés dans un geste d'une désinvolte étudiée.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de quantifier la douleur, alors si tu veux un rendu précis, je ne suis pas ton homme.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à être irritable aujourd'hui et cette pensée failli arracher un sourire à Drago. Il devrait s'estimer heureux que le jeune soldat ne soit pas du genre pleurnichard.

Le médecin n'ajouta rien, gardant toutes remarques pour lui. Il approcha sa main du front d'Harry et se fraya un chemin entre les mèches rebelles. Bien, il n'avait pas de fièvre et les cernes qui soulignaient son regard émeraude n'étaient pas si affolantes. Ici, la fatigue était partout, soldats comme médecins et personne n'y faisait attention.

Un regard suffit à Drago pour qu'Harry comprenne. Le blessé retira la couverture presque rageusement, sa désinvolte le rendait presque insolent. Le médecin se mit alors au travail, sans un mot, d'une précision chirurgicale et d'une vitesse synonyme d'habitude.

Si Harry souffrait, il n'en montra rien. Le regard perdu et les points serrés sur la malheureuse couverture rapiécée, il ne bougeait pas d'un muscle. La blessure par balle semblait déjà être dans un meilleur état, la cicatrisation n'était plus qu'une question de temps. La plaie à l'abdomen était autrement inquiétante et la guérison allait sans doute être longue.

-Est-ce que tu arrives à te redresser ?

Avec un peu d'aide de la part du médecin, Harry parvient difficilement à s'assoir. Sa tête le lançait, le décor ne semblait plus très stable et une douleur aiguë lui vrillait le côté gauche. Les doigts fins de Drago dans son dos le ramenèrent à la réalité et il oublia momentanément sa souffrance. Il ne comprenait pas les courbes que dessinaient le médecin sur sa peau bronzée.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 **Et le chapitre 4 est en ligne !**

 **Nos deux protagonistes se sont levés du pied gauche apparemment, et les nerfs sont à vif (le sadisme se réveille).**

 **L'apparition d'un nouveau personnage, plutôt détestable encore, Pansy. J'étais obligée de la faire apparaître, rien que pour donner un peu de piment. Et puis, elle joue avec la bonne humeur (disparue) de Drago alors ça m'amuse XD**

 **Le chapitre 5 repose sur le passé d'Harry et vous verrez que j'ai essayé de rester un minimum fidèle à la saga. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment, la suite arrivera bien assez vite ;3**

 **Je compte sur vous pour me donner vos ressentis, vos impressions, vos éventuelles critiques, ce qui vous a plu, ce que vous aimé moins, bref, n'importe quoi (dans la limite de la politesse) !**

 **Kiss sur vos têtes !**


	7. Chapitre 5 : Emotions et passé

Le corps d'Harry se tendit et il se tortilla pour échapper au touché du médecin. Il savait exactement de quoi Drago voulait parler et à cet instant, il cherchait un moyen de contourner la question. Il maudit tous les êtres divins qui lui venaient à l'esprit, rejetant la faute sur toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait avant de reprendre ses esprits et de répondre :

-Ce n'est rien.

Oui, il aurait sans doute pu trouver mieux et cette simple parade était loin de satisfaire la curiosité de l'aristocrate. Il observa de plus prêt les traces qui marquaient le dos du soldat. Elles étaient anciennes, certaines plus que d'autres, mais toutes remontaient d'il y a au moins quelques années.

-Ce sont des marques de coup, elles datent un peu, de ton enfance je dirais. Elles ne sont pas toutes pareilles, certaines ont été causé par une ceinture mais d'autres par autre chose. Un instrument moins courant, que l'on ne devrait sans doute pas utilisé contre un être humain. En faite, je pense plutôt à un …

-La ferme ! Siffla Harry. Pas un mot de plus !

S'il en avait eu la force, le soldat l'aurait sans doute frappé. Il mourait d'envie d'abimer ce visage pâle et sans défaut d'aristocrate mal débouché. De le faire taire d'une manière bien plus efficace, une bonne fois pour toutes. Le médecin souriait, un rictus presque carnassier. Il avait enfin réussi à obtenir une quelconque réaction de la part du blessé. Il semblait furieux, plus que cela même et Drago savait parfaitement qu'il jouait avec le feu. Pourtant, il en rajouta encore, faisant fi de toute prudence :

-Quoi, j'ai fait erreur ?

Harry blêmit et le médecin sut immédiatement qu'il avait vu juste. Le soldat avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et l'expression de son visage dépeignait l'horreur. Les yeux émeraudes étaient mouvementés, douloureusement immobiles. Drago garda le silence, avec tout le peu de patience qu'il lui restait, un effort pour lui en vu de l'humeur dans laquelle il se trouvait. Finalement, Harry soupira, le regard fuyant. Il avait l'air fatigué, beaucoup plus que quelques instants auparavant et le médecin se surprit à regretter ses paroles.

-Non, tu as juste sur tout …

Pour une raison que Drago ne pouvait comprendre, Harry était las. Ces marques faisaient parties de son enfance, de son passé. Un passé qu'il aurait voulu oublier, banni une bonne fois pour toutes de son esprit et de ses souvenirs. Les cicatrices étaient toujours là pour lui rappeler les moments durs, la douleur qu'il avait subie. Comme les souvenirs, ces traces ne partiront jamais, elles resteront gravées dans sa chair comme dans son âme. Au plus profond de lui et pour toujours !

-J'ai eu une enfance … compliquée !

La curiosité de Drago était piquée et Harry ne pouvait pas décemment y échapper. Il ne fit d'ailleurs rien pour, il prit le temps de rassembler son courage et ses esprits pour se lancer sans la moindre incitation de la part de son ainé :

-Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de la route peu après mes un an. J'ai été placé chez la sœur de ma mère, qui ne m'a jamais caché les regrets qu'elle avait de ne pas m'avoir laissé à la rue. J'aurais préféré ça, rien ne peut-être pire que chez eux …

Il marqua une pose et Drago voyait dans ses yeux qu'il revoyait les images de son enfance. Il imaginait aisément la suite de l'histoire, pourtant, il mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus, de l'entendre de la bouche d'Harry. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à poursuivre, exauçant le souhait silencieux de son homologue :

-Ils avaient une manière bien à eux de punir. Ces punitions m'étaient réservées, ils n'ont jamais levé la main sur leur fils, pas une seule fois. Lorsque la guerre a commencé, j'en étais presque heureux. Un enfer contre un autre, encore pire.

Drago imaginait cette enfance, lui qui avait toujours été à l'abri du besoin. Son père n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui, on n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui avant la guerre en faite. Oui, il pouvait pourtant imaginer la violence qu'avait vécue le soldat devant lui. Il pouvait la lire sur son visage ce qu'il avait subi, dans ses yeux aussi et c'en était bouleversant.

Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il aurait voulu faire disparaître cette souffrance de lui, celle de ses traits et de ses prunelles magnifiques. Il aurait voulu pouvoir y faire quelque chose, trouver les mots exacts pour lui. Il s'en voulait d'être impuissant, plus qu'il ne voudrait bien l'avouer, plus que ce que sa fierté le lui accordait.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard. C'était comme la veille, il injecta la morphine à Harry rapidement, sans réfléchir. Il ne voulait plus qu'il souffre, d'aucune manière que ce soit, il ne voulait plus qu'il ait mal.

-Merci.

C'était suffisant. Pas encore de sourire, juste un petit soulagement sur les traits du soldat. Drago ne connaissait pas la souffrance qu'il avait subie étant enfant, mais il pouvait comprendre celle qu'il vivait en cet instant et il pouvait l'aider.

-Repose-toi.

Le ton était sec, froid et sans doute un peu distant. Mais les paroles gardaient tout leur sens, un peu de ce que Drago ne disait pas aussi. Un peu de ce que cet homme gardait pour lui, un peu de ce qu'il avait peur de dévoiler. Harry sentait un peu de tout cela, ce qu'il ne se disait pas, ce que le secret dévorait pour le bien de tous. Si Drago voulait l'aider, le soldat voulait comprendre, c'était un bout d'espoir, une chose nouvelle qui naissait en lui et qu'il sentait grandir, minute par minute. C'était étrange et un peu effrayant aussi, un peu de chaleur qui faisait sa place au milieu du reste. Ca, c'était agréable, incompréhensible pour lui, mais agréable.

Drago s'en allait déjà. Il ne comprenait pas ses sentiments. Ceux qu'ils sentaient l'envahir, le submerger sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il ne parvenait pas à démêler ces émotions nouvelles qui surgissaient sans crier garde. Il aurait voulu s'en protéger, les fuir comme le lâche qu'il redoutait de devenir, mais il ne le ferait pas. Pas cette fois-ci !

 **Hello !**

 **Alors un petit chapitre de « révélation ». J'ai essayé de rester un minimum sur la vraie histoire d'Harry mais j'ai du modifier des petits éléments quand même.**

 **Les sentiments commencent à se développer doucement. On est déjà à la moitié de cette fic qui est quand même assez courte en soi. Tout va encore évoluer mais je commencer à amorcer tranquillement tout ça. J'ai écrit cette histoire en assez peu de temps, un mois je dirai (sachant que j'ai une demie douzaine de projet à côté), j'étais plutôt motivée, oui XD**

 **Je remercie les personnes qui suivent mon histoire, principalement celles qui me donnent des retours réguliers, ça me fait hyper plaisir. Ca me donne la motivation de bosser encore plus dur ! J'encourage évidemment les lecteurs fantômes qui se cachent dans un coin à me faire savoir leurs avis (positif, négatif ou un peu des deux). Pensez à l'auteure derrière son ordi qui désespère (j'exagère complètement XD). Votes et commentaires / follow et review, je compte sur vous les enfants !**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable fin de journée ;3**


	8. Chapitre 6 : Nuit calme

La nuit était tombée, lourde et pesante. Le soleil avait disparut derrière l'horizon comme pour mourir une fois pour toutes. Les lueurs morbides du crépuscule s'étaient estompées dans une absence de couleur totale. Drago détestait la nuit, ce calme plat qu'elle laissait dans son sillage. Il était de garde et prenait un rapide pause à l'extérieur.

Le vent frais piquait sa peau à chaque bourrasque. L'atmosphère était presque effrayante. Il faisait un noir d'encre, épais et opaque où même la lune avait désertée. A chaque bombardement, tout s'éclairait momentanément dans un bruit assourdissant. Alors, des ombres monstrueuses apparaissaient partout, sinueuses et rampantes.

Drago respirait cet air, profitant de ce moment de liberté tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'il n'allait sans doute pas trop trainer. La fraicheur lui donnait la chair de poule et le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui n'était que trop familier. Il écrasa donc le reste de sa cigarette sous son talon et rentra à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Tout était calme, il croisa une ou deux infirmière dont la blonde qui se montra encore une fois particulièrement collante. Il fit son possible pour se débarrasser d'elle mais la jeune femme était plutôt tenace :

-Viens, rien que le temps d'un café. Rien que cinq petites minutes !

Il abdiqua, et la suivit sans grande conviction. Il était si fatigué et un café ne serait pas de trop pour tenir la nuit éveillée. Il se retrouva donc attablé devant un café fumant et une jeune femme qui semblait d'humeur plutôt bavarde. Drago la laissait parler, sans prêter attention aux propos de l'infirmière. Si elle pouvait savoir à quel point elle lui était indifférente …

L'arrivée aussi bruyante qu'imprévue de Pansy finie de convaincre Drago de quitter la chaise où il était assis. Sentant les ennuies venir, il jugea plus sage de les éviter avant même qu'ils arrivent à lui. Mais une voix stridente le retint :

-Drago, attend une minute !

-Désolé Pansy, mais je dois y aller, je suis de garde cette nuit !

Et il la laissait sans le moindre regard, son café à la main. Il avançait doucement entre les couches, accordant un regard à chaque blessé. Tout était si calme, respirer en devenait presque gênant. La nuit promettait d'être longue, interminable et il connaissait bien cela. Les minutes qui s'écoulaient comme des heures, avec la conviction que le soleil ne se lèverait plus jamais. Que l'astre de jour était bel et bien mort au moment où il avait rejoint la Terre derrière l'horizon. Que cette lente agonie devant la lune était légitime, cette terreur bien familière qui prenait Drago après le crépuscule.

Le médecin s'arrêta soudain, toujours plongé dans ses pensées bien sinistres. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux et qu'il se rendit compte devant quel lit il se trouvait, son cœur manqua un battement. Etait-ce un signe ? Lui qui peinait en général à croire au hasard, ne pouvait pas envisageait une quelconque coïncidence. En cet instant, il jurait contre cet enfoiré de destin et tous les dieux qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Finalement, il abandonna et s'affala sur la chaise qui émit une plainte infime. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, il ne savait que faire de cet amas de sentiments qui remuait en lui, qui menaçait de le contrôler entièrement. C'était effrayant à ses yeux et il savait déjà que la fuite n'était plus envisageable. Il avait déjà capitulé et il devait désormais se faire à l'idée qu'il avait perdu. Il se sentait faible pour cela, sa fierté en avait pris un coup.

Les yeux gris du médecin parcourraient les traits du soldat comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois. Il était beau ainsi, son visage n'exprimait rien, il semblait ne plus souffrir, il semblait aller mieux. Du bout des doigts, il effleura la joue d'Harry où les rondeurs de l'enfance avaient entièrement disparues. La pâleur du médecin offrait un contraste étonnant avec le teint très hâlé du blessé. La peau glissait sous le touché de Drago qui ne quittait pas son homologue du regard.

Soudain, Harry émit un grognement presque inaudible et ses yeux papillonnèrent. Le médecin écarta sa main comme si ce simple contact l'avait brûlé. Les yeux du soldat se plantèrent dans les siens, légèrement voilé par le sommeil. Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et dévisagea longuement son vis-à-vis, tous les deux entièrement immobiles.

-Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

La question bien que murmurée résonnait étrangement fort dans le silence de la pièce. Drago était immobile, un peu trop pour que cela paraisse naturel, les mains crispées sur ses cuisses. Les yeux émeraude du soldat semblaient le sonder, tout lire en lui, ce qu'il était, ce qui n'était pas dit. Lorsque le médecin parvint à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et à échapper à ce regard inquisiteur.

-Rendors-toi !

C'était brusque, assez soudain et plutôt sec aussi. Ce n'était pas une supposition, c'était un ordre ! Il ne laissait sa place à aucune forme de protestation, seule l'obéissance était envisageable. Harry ne chercha même pas à passer outre cela, bien que son caractère lui soufflait de répliquer. Il esquissa un faible sourit et souffla avant de fermer les yeux, un brin moqueur :

-A vos ordres, docteur Malfoy.

Un rictus que la semi-obscurité rendait invisible se dessina sur les lèvres fines du médecin. Le soldat se rendormit rapidement, sa respiration lente et régulière le lui confirmait.

Les doigts de Drago rejoignirent alors le visage d'Harry, une nouvelle fois. Ils parcoururent la peau jusqu'au front où il souleva doucement la masse de cheveux ébènes. Malgré le manque de luminosité, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui marquait l'épiderme était bien visible. Le médecin fronça les sourcils, jamais de toute sa carrière il n'avait vu une semblable, sa forme était tellement atypique qu'elle frôlait l'improbable. Il toucha la marque, un contact aérien, à peine réel.

Puis, il se pencha sur le corps endormi du soldat et, dans un moment d'infinie tendresse, il l'embrassa sur le front. Jamais il ne saurait jamais cru capable d'un tel geste, mais à cet instant, il lui sembla tout naturel. Drago murmura, tout contre la peau du blessé :

-Bonne nuit, Harry.

 ***crie en courant partout***

 **Ouais, le relation commence à prendre forme doucement, ça me plait beaucoup :3**

 **J'ai bien aimé écrire le début du chapitre avec la nuit, et la fin aussi avec un Drago tendre (l'amour est merveilleux, j'vous le dis !). Bon, il assume plus ou moins, et ça, c'est son orgueil et sa fierté de Malfoy, qui ne manque pas à l'appel. Il va avoir du mal à accepter ses sentiments, Harry peut-être un peu moins. Je sors doucement de la relation médecin-patient, pour aller vers quelque chose de plus … concret !**

 **On a dépassé la moitié de la fanfiction, et je suis pressée de poster la suite moé XD Faut que j'attende un peu, j'aime faire souffrir les gens (RIP Harry :')). Mais elle sortira sans faute la semaine prochaine !**

 **D'ici là, laissez-moi vos ressentis (vous aimez ou pas du tout) sur ce nouveau chapitre ou sur l'ensemble de l'histoire qui prend forme doucement. Reviews, commentaires et votes, soyez au rendez-vous, je vous attends avec impatience ;3**

 **Plein de guimauve sur votre cuivre chevelu ~**


	9. Chapitre 7 : Blessures

La nuit touchait à sa fin et le soleil se dessinait derrière l'horizon derrière les nuages opaques. Cette fois, Drago n'y fit même pas attention, ne releva même pas l'aube qui se préparait lentement.

Il avait le sentiment que son esprit s'était accordé une petite sieste bien méritée. Les informations ne lui parvenaient que trop tard et rien n'était plus agaçant aux yeux du jeune médecin. Il pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment et luttait de toutes ses forces pour rester éveillé. Assis devant son énième café, il ne pensait à rien, l'image de la tasse fumante était déformée par la fatigue. Comme prisonnier d'une brume blanchâtre et épaisse.

Soudain, une arrivée fracassante le tira de son état proche de la transe. Le docteur Jaeger avait passé le seuil de la pièce faisant trembler la porte qui émit une plainte de protestation.

-Monsieur Malfoy, que faites-vous encore ici ? On vous attend, des nouveaux viennent d'arriver alors du nerf, votre sieste journalière va devoir attendre quelques heures !

Drago étouffa un grognement et une de ses répliques cinglantes. Il avala le reste de café, s'occasionnant une vive brûlure. Il quitta la petite salle et se rendit dans la pièce contiguë sans entrain, puisant dans ses forces et sa fierté.

Des blessés à la chaine, une douleur qui extirpa le jeune médecin de son état l'espace de quelques instants. Les gestes qui lui venaient étaient presque naturels, il ne réfléchissait même pas et exécutait avec précision. Un automate, c'était certainement ce qu'il était, l'action allait bien plus loin que sa pensée. Et c'était mieux ainsi, peut-être était-ce la seule manière de survivre ? De préserver cette humanité qui disparaissait ici et là-bas ? Laisser le corps faire tout le travail et accorder une trêve à l'esprit, une bien faible mascarade. Il fallait donc se mentir à soi-même et tant pis pour le reste ! Et c'était ça vivre ?

Les pensées lugubres qui assaillaient Drago, elles étaient communes à tous. A tous ces visages indistincts que la douleur rendait pourtant semblables. Tout cela éveillait en lui des souvenirs qu'il pensait enfouis. Des images se bousculaient devant ses yeux.

 _Le bruit incessant et puis le silence. Même le jour se confondait avec la nuit, alors que les heures se transformaient lentement. Tu regardais autour de toi, la peur au ventre. Les soldats défilaient sans qu'aucun ne se distinguent réellement. Tu ne reconnaissais aucun visage, tu ne voyais que la terreur et la Mort._

 _La terre maculait ton visage, accrochait tes vêtements en un amas de boue. L'odeur était insupportable, un mélange de sang, de pourriture et de la charogne. Des cadavres qui n'avaient d'humain que le nom. Tout cela affolait tes sens et t'empêchait de trouver le sommeil alors que ton corps arrivait à ses limites. Les bombardements ne semblaient jamais cesser, alors que les soldats tombaient toujours. Tu aurais pu être de ceux-là, ce jour-là ou à tellement d'autres reprises. Etait-ce de la chance ? Le hasard ? Le destin ? Tu ne pouvais y croire !_

 _La Mort poursuivait sa funeste entreprise, tu pouvais presque la distinguer au milieu des dépouilles. Elle et sa silhouette sombre, aussi noire que la nuit elle-même. Tu croyais devenir fou, alors que l'humanité perdait ses droits et se perdait dans une soif de pouvoir démente. Tes yeux reflétaient la pire des horreurs et tu peinais encore à croire en tout ça. Ton enfance paraissait tellement lointaine, comme si elle appartenait à une autre vie, à un autre monde._

 _Les rats rongeaient les restes, grignotaient le peu de nourriture disponible. La pluie froide gelait les corps et jusqu'au plus profond de ton âme. Les balles déchiraient la chair, réduisaient la vie au néant. Tu les voyais et tu savais que tu ne leurs échapperais pas éternellement. Tu imaginais déjà ce jour, et cette souffrance, comme si l'avenir était déjà tout tracé. Cette abeille de cuivre chaud t'atteindrait bientôt. Tu les entendais déjà, toutes proches, prêtes à détruire les rêves et une existence bien inutile. Prêtes à tuer l'humain qui subsistait encore !_

 _C'était l'Enfer !_

Le soldat qui lui faisait face le regardait avec incompréhension. Le médecin était resté immobile de longues minutes avant que la réalité l'atteigne à nouveau. Il avait revécu la guerre, celle qui faisait rage à quelques kilomètres de là. Un traumatisme qui ne l'avait jamais quitté et qui défigurait tous les blessés de l'hôpital. Les images, les souvenirs faisaient partis de leur quotidien, des atrocités qu'ils avaient vécues.

Le médecin trouva un moment en milieu d'après-midi alors que le Soleil entamait sa descente vers l'horizon. Il se rendit au chevet d'Harry avec le sentiment étrange de faire quelque chose de mal. Il le balaya immédiatement en même temps que toutes les mauvaises pensées qui étaient siennes depuis le début de la journée.

Le soldat était allongé sur la couche, bien éveillé cette fois. Drago le salua rapidement, les souvenirs de la veille lui revenant subitement. Il devrait peut-être en avoir honte, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il prévient directement son patient, d'une voix métrisée et sûre :

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui.

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles, elles lui parurent fausses, banales et surtout, incroyablement inutiles. Il se gifla mentalement, faute de mieux. Harry hocha la tête, sans rien ajouter et repoussa la couverture comme à l'accoutumé. Le torse musclé apparut, le regard du jeune médecin le parcourut sans même s'en rendre compte. La fatigue avait décidément un effet plus que néfaste sur lui. Heureusement, il parvient à se reprendre rapidement, s'arrachant à la vision du corps magnifiquement sculpté du soldat.

Drago se mit donc au travail, les leçons de moral de son supérieur lui suffisaient à mettre à l'œuvre ce qui lui restait de professionnalisme. Il défit les bandages souillés et palpa la plaie avec précaution. Les bords étaient anormalement chauds, pas tièdes comme ils auraient dus être. Ce fait alarma immédiatement le jeune médecin dont les pensées affluaient déjà. Il se redressa rapidement et sous le regard étonné d'Harry, il écarta les mèches désordonnées et plaqua sa main contre le front du blessé.

L'incompréhension était bien lisible dans les prunelles émeraude et Drago restait toujours aussi impassible. Sous sa paume, la peau moite du soldat irradiait complètement.

-Merde !

Cela lui avait échappé, comme beaucoup de chose ce jour-là. L'injure acheva d'affoler Harry qui écarta la main fraiche de son visage :

-Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Drago ignora la requête, sans trop le faire exprès, plongé dans ses réflexions. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas assez rapidement, comme ankylosé par l'épuisement qu'il s'efforçait de repousser. Ses propres limites le rattrapaient déjà, accompagnées d'un sentiment d'impuissance désagréable.

-Malfoy !

La voix le tira de ses pensées mais n'eut pas l'effet souhaité pour Harry. Le médecin le laissa seul, traversant la pièce à grandes enjambées sous le regard hébété du blessé. Il aurait voulu lui hurler de revenir, de lui expliquer son comportement, mais la présence des dizaines de soldats l'en dissuada. Une colère sourde naquit en lui, inexplicable et irraisonnée. Lorsque Drago revint quelques minutes plus tard, comme si de rien n'était, Harry ressentit un besoin urgent de le frapper. D'abimer ce beau visage trop parfait, rien que pour le trouble qu'il lui avait occasionné. Pour ces sentiments qui remuaient en lui, qui ne lui permettaient même pas de prendre le recul nécessaire.

Drago approcha la piqure de l'avant-bras du blessé. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre, il repoussa l'initiative du médecin avec une violence inouïe. Une force étonnante en vu de son état de faiblesse.

-Non. D'abord tu m'expliques !

L'autre soupira, soudain très las en plus d'agacement qui venait poindre. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'étaler en explications, ni même de se justifier.

-Ta plaie dégage de la chaleur et tu as de la fièvre, c'est les premiers signes de l'infection. Alors si tu ne veux pas de mauvaises surprises demain, laisse-moi faire mon travail, Potter !

Le blessé fusilla son homologue du regard mais ne trouva rien à objecter, il garda ses commentaires pour lui. Drago injecta le produit dans ses veines, ce qui arracha une grimace au brun. Il détestait les piqures !

-C'est bon. Maintenant tâche de te reposer !

Bien que sèches et froides, ses paroles perdirent tout leur poids lorsque le médecin déposa un linge humide sur le front d'Harry. Il s'y attarda peut-être un peu trop longtemps, c'était un bien mince contact et Drago craignait de ne pouvoir s'en satisfaire. La peau chaude sous ses doigts le brûlait encore plusieurs minutes après avoir quitté le jeune soldat. Comme des étincelles aux bouts des ongles, des picotements qui n'avaient rien de douloureux. Et un léger pincement au cœur.

 **Bonjour les petits !**

 **Normalement, je poste cette fic le jeudi mais … j'ai pas eu cours aujourd'hui et j'ai de l'avance sur toutes mes autres histoires, je peux me permettre de publier en avance. Oui, je remercie la grève, ça me fait un week-end de 5 jours très sympathique ;3**

 **Un flash-back assez court dans ce chapitre. Il n'était pas du tout prévu mais une lectrice me l'a proposé et j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée ^^**

 **Une petite notion d'urgence avec un début d'infection pour Harry. Petit Drago est tout paniqué du coup *meure* Du coup, on a peu de rapprochement dans ce chapitre mais le prochain compensera largement (j'en dis pas plus x3). Dragounet métrise de moins en moins bien son côté impassible, un certain soldat lui fait de l'effet ^^**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (ou avant, qui sait) pour la suite. On approche déjà de la fin, alors ça va avancer clairement pour les prochains chapitres ^^**

 **Commentaires/votes et review, je compte sur vous (et ça rime en plus, mon âme de poète ressort XD) !**

 **Bisous sur vos deux joues ;3**


	10. Chapitre 8 : Sentiments naissants

La nuit était longue. Le Soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures déjà et Drago n'avait dormi que très peu malgré sa fatigue. L'obscurité régnait, étouffante et semblait peser sur ses épaules. Elle rendait l'air douloureusement dur, comme lors d'un jour d'été où l'orage se sentait partout. La chaleur était d'ailleurs épouvantable, rendant son corps tout moite. Les draps collaient à sa peau, alors qu'il tentait en vain de garder son calme et de rester sagement allongé dans son lit.

Il mourait d'envie de se lever, de quitter cet endroit et de reprendre son service. Tout en lui rejetait cette pensée, cette évidence, mais il crevait d'envie de voir comment se portait Harry. Il savait pourtant que ce dernier ne risquait pas grand-chose, le jeune médecin avait réagit rapidement. Il n'y avait donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter. L'angoisse n'était pas le seul motif, Drago voulait juste le voir. Et il se haïssait pour ça, d'être faible à ce point. Un coup d'œil à sa montre à son poignet suffit à faire mourir tous ses contres arguments. Il sauta du lit, s'habilla prestement, le tissu contre sa peau lui était réellement désagréable. Pestant contre la chaleur insupportable de la pièce, il quitta sa chambre sans penser à la nuit de sommeil qu'il venait de gâcher.

Drago ne croisa personne, le couloir miteux était complètement désert. C'était une bonne chose, il n'avait aucune envie de devoir envoyer balader une des innombrables infirmières trop collante. Pas de Pansy à l'horizon non plus, Dieu merci !

Le jeune médecin ouvrit la porte doucement, celle-ci émit un grincement semblable à une plainte. Les lits alignés se dessinaient dans la semi-obscurité, les rendant identiques au-delà du possible. Malgré ça, Drago s'avançait et n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la couche d'Harry. Il n'avait même pas hésité, aucun doute n'était venu perturber ce semblant de certitude qui guidait ses pas.

Doucement, il s'installa aux côtés du soldat endormi. Il entendait son souffle régulier, et ce son étouffa toutes ses angoisses. Le jeune homme restait là, dans une immobilité qui n'avait rien de naturel. Pourtant, il ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Il aurait pu se reposer, prier pour que la Mort n'ait pas l'envie de prendre un innocent de plus. Les traits d'Harry à peine visible suffisaient à le conforter dans son choix. Imperceptiblement, les lèvres fines du médecin n'étirèrent en un rictus minuscule.

Doucement, Drago amena sa main vers le visage du blessé. Il passa une fois encore la barrière improbable que formaient les mèches noires et colla sa paume contre la peau douce du front. Un soulagement véritable lui arracha un nouveau sourire quand il découvrit que l'épiderme était d'une température tout à fait correcte. Cet homme avait de la chance !

Plongé dans ses pensées, le blond ne vit pas les paupières de son vis-à-vis papillonnées, annonçant un réveil proche. Il eut tout juste le temps de retirer sa main avant qu'Harry n'ouvre les yeux pour de bon. Les prunelles émeraude rencontrèrent celles aux nuances métalliques. Drago sentit clairement l'air se comprimer dans ses poumons, alors que l'intensité du regard de son homologue le frappait de plein fouet. Un mélange d'innocence et d'espoir. Tout ce que la guerre pouvait détruire, des trésors qui brillaient dans les yeux du jeune soldat.

-On dirait que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, Malfoy.

La voix roque ne s'élevait pas plus qu'un murmure, et il avait plus que de l'ironie dans ses propos. Une forme d'espoir ? Harry avait moins de fierté que le jeune médecin mais masquait au mieux les sous-entendus derrière les mots d'apparence banals.

Drago n'avait pas le cœur à briser cette chose, ce petit rien qu'il sentait naître dans l'obscurité. Il ne savait simplement pas quoi dire, comment fallait-il réagir ?

-Il faut croire que oui. S'entendit-il murmurer, encore plus bas que nécessaire.

Le sourire qui s'étendit sur les lèvres charnues du soldat était magnifique. Etait-ce le même homme ? Celui que même la vie révulsait, qui aurait souhaité mourir plutôt que souffrir encore ? Oui, ou peut-être non. En plus, quelque chose avait changé, c'était certain.

-Je fais souvent cet effet aux gens.

L'imitation était parfaite, et Drago aurait très bien pu dire ces paroles. L'expression malicieuse d'Harry le rajeunissait considérablement, il ressemblait davantage à un adolescent qu'à un véritable adulte. Il était beau, personne ne pouvait le nier, pas même le jeune médecin.

-Je ne suis pas ces « gens ».

Son égo malfoyien signait son retour, faisant renaître le sourire sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Les regards s'accrochaient une fois encore, avec insistance et audace. Même dans la nuit, dans le silence qui n'avait plus rien d'oppressant. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau, de véritable, de fort et qui ne pouvait être ignoré.

Lentement, Harry se redressait sur ses coudes faisant abstraction de la douleur qui refaisait surface. Il était comme hypnotisé par le regard qui n'avait plus rien de froid. C'était comme si il n'était plus vraiment lui, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Un sentiment nouveau qu'ils ne pouvaient quitter des yeux. Du bout des doigts, le soldat retraçait le contour de la mâchoire de Drago, un contact aérien, rêvé.

-Non, tu n'es pas comme tout ces gens.

Il n'y avait plus d'hôpital, plus de blessés, plus de morts, plus de bombardements et plus de guerre. Tout cela avait disparu alors qu'ils se noyaient dans l'infini de leurs regards. Il avait le pouvoir d'oublier souffrance et tourments, de s'évader de ce monde brisé. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient lire, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient encore deviner. Et c'était bon ! Laisser ces émotions nouvelles découler, ne plus en avoir peur, ne plus jamais avoir peur ! Ne plus douter d'eux, des humains qu'ils restaient, des sentiments qui se déchainaient. Y croire pendant qu'ils en avaient la capacité. C'était cela la vie, c'était ce que la guerre leur avait appris. Et aujourd'hui, un espoir était né, comme un rien, au milieu d'une nuit calme, dans une chaleur qui agaçait les nerfs.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ils s'étaient rapprochés, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles s'accrochent, se mélangent. C'était envoutant, de ces moments qui se passaient bien explication, de pensées. Alors leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, comme l'accomplissement de toute une existence de souffrance et d'errance. Un baiser pour tout détruire, pour tout recommencer. Pour s'aimer envers et contre tout.

 ***rire nerveux***

 **OUAIS ENFIN LE BISOUS !**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu au moins, moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire en tout cas 8D**

 **On s'approche doucement de la fin (pas si doucement que ça en fait), encore deux petits chapitres et la fin de l'aventure. J'ai été nostalgique quand j'ai terminé l'écriture, mais je vais l'être à nouveau en postant le dernier chap, je le sens XD**

 **Harry va mieux, et il le montre bien le petit. Drago n'avait pas à s'inquiéter finalement. Au programme du prochain chapitre … Comment dire sans trop spoiler ? Un petit flash-back et, ça va se préciser entre les deux. J'arrête là, je vous laisse la surprise.**

 **Comme d'hab, je compte sur vous soutien, il m'est très précieux (surtout que je n'ai eu aucun retour pour le dernier chapitre, je me fais des films toute seule :')) !**

 **Je vous embrasse ;3**


	11. Chapitre 9 : Excuses et promesses

Drago se réveilla dans son lit aux premières lueurs du jour. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, il se sentait étrangement bien, étonnamment reposé. Voilà qu'il devenait sentimental !

Alors que les limbes du sommeil disparaissait et que tout devenait clair à nouveau, les souvenirs de la veille le frappèrent de plein fouet. Par flash, se déroulait devant ses yeux les événements des dernières heures.

 _Un baiser échangé. A peine plus qu'un effleurement, d'une douceur incomparable. Les lèvres sur les tiennes ont le goût de promesses, d'un plaisir qui s'ouvrait à toi. C'était bon, incroyablement bon. Un filet d'air s'invita entre vous alors que tu plongeais dans ce regard pénétrant. Tu y lisais tant de choses, tellement d'émotions contraire que toi-même, tu t'y perdais._

 _Tu aurais voulu dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Juste déverser ce que tu avais sur le cœur, qu'il sache lui-aussi. Mais les mots ne sortaient pas, ils restaient coincés dans ta gorge nouée. Alors tu l'embrasses encore et ce fut encore meilleur. C'était différent, moins hésitant et plus passionné. L'assurance de sentiments bien présents pour vous deux. Ils transmettaient tout, abandonnaient les faux semblants, brisaient les masques._

 _La main d'Harry trouva presque naturellement ta nuque au milieu des cheveux fins. Sa langue fit connaissance avec la tienne alors que la retenue disparaissait à son tour. Ne subsistait que une passion naissante qui menaçait de tout submerger._

 _Tu t'éloignas, à peine assez pour distinguer ces deux prunelles émeraude et pour sentir vos souffles se mélanger._

 _-Désolé, Drago._

 _La culpabilité que tu lus dans son regard te fit réagir au quart de tour, certainement davantage que les mots à peine soufflés. Alors qu'Harry semblait sur le point de s'éloigné, tu l'arrêtas dans son mouvement. Une main sur sa joue, tu cherchais les mots justes :_

 _-Tu ne devrais pas l'être, pas pour moi en tout cas._

 _Harry devait s'attendre à un rejet, que tu le repousses avec violence. Et tu en étais désolé, presque blessé en fait. Ainsi n'avait-rien vu, rien compris ? Si tu pouvais lire en ce soldat comme dans un livre ouvert, il était certain que ce n'était pas son cas. Tu avais toujours été difficile à cerner, et tu t'étais prêté à ce rôle, c'était là une belle manière de se protéger._

 _-Je ne veux pas d'excuses, moi je ne suis pas désolé, pas pour ça !_

 _Un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres du blessé. Pas grand-chose, mais c'était si sincère, si vrai ! Tu cueillis cette merveille avec toute la douceur, toute la tendresse dont il te rendait capable. Tu l'embrassas encore et encore, des caresses qui rendaient le contact infime, mais délicieux._

 _Bien vite, la réalité te rattrapa. L'hôpital, les lits voisins, les blessés par dizaine, le risque que vous encouriez. Tu t'écartas à nouveau, avec prudence, évitant les possibles quiproquos. Tu traçais une ligne imaginaire le long de sa mâchoire bien dessinée, y découvrant l'ombre d'un sourire._

 _-Tu devrais te reposer, il est tard._

 _Tu t'en voulus pour ces paroles bien inutiles, mais Harry comprit le message. Le danger était là et le jeune soldat en était bien conscient. Tu déposais un rapide baisé sur son front, vestiges d'une tendresse dont tu te savais capable à présent._

-DRAGO !

Une voix stridente et bien proche de l'insupportable tira Drago de ses souvenirs. Il étouffa une injure et se redressa dans le lit, tous les sens aux aguets. Dans l'embrassure de la porte, une jeune infirmière dont il avait oublié le nom se tenait, fraiche et pimpante.

-Désolée pour le réveil, Drago mais il est déjà tard et si le docteur Jaeger se rend compte de ton absence, il va te disputer. Dépêche-toi de te préparer, on t'attend toutes en bas !

Ledit Drago grogna pour toute réponse et attendit que la femme ne se décide à le laisser tranquille. Ce n'est qu'après cela qu'il jeta un regard à sa montre. Il était plus de 8h … Cette information le fit réagir immédiatement, il sauta du lit et se vêtit sans tarder. Cela fait, il ne pensa même pas à satisfaire sa faim, il se rendit directement à l'étage inférieur.

Sous les regards désapprobateurs de son supérieur, le jeune médecin se mit au travail sans un mot. Il ignorait les grognements de son estomac et l'envie irrépressible de se rendre jusqu'au lit d'Harry. Les blessés s'enchainèrent, indistinctement et sans la moindre différence.

Il prit le temps d'avaler quelque chose au déjeuner, s'accordant une courte pose dans cette longue journée. Il ne s'attarda pourtant pas à ce bref moment de détente, fuyant l'arrivée de Pansy du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il se remit au travail dès lors qu'il vit sa silhouette gracile.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que Drago trouva un instant pour aller voir son protégé. Le soleil déclinait déjà derrière l'horizon et le ciel se colorait de belles nuances pastelles. Le jeune médecin aimait le crépuscule autant que l'aube. Il y voyait une note de poésie, de nostalgie derrière ses douces couleurs. Une beauté que l'Homme rendait affreuse. Le début et la fin.

Drago trouva Harry parfaitement éveillé. Instinctivement et bien malgré eux, ils avaient appréhendé ce moment. Dans un premier temps, ils se contentèrent de se dévisager sans un mot. Le blond s'assit alors sur le bord du lit, le malaise qui s'en suivit était palpable et regrettable à ses yeux.

-Est-ce que je peux t'examiner ?

Harry obtempéra sans rien ajouter, repoussant mécaniquement le drap, découvrant son corps hâlé. Le jeune médecin s'efforçait de garder des mouvements uniquement professionnels. La fièvre était bien tombée, à son grand soulagement et les plaies cicatrisaient biens, beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il l'avait espéré.

Drago se redressa, le soldat ne l'avait pas quitté du regard une seule seconde et il se décida enfin à rencontrer ces deux prunelles posées sur lui.

-L'infection a été évité et tu te remets étonnamment bien de tes blessures. La cicatrisation est excellente, tu es très chanceux !

Harry grimaça sous le dernier mot du médecin mais ne le reprit pas. Il inspira profondément, rassembla rapidement ses idées puis de jeta à l'eau :

-J'aurais besoin de toi.

Immédiatement, Drago fronça les sourcils, son esprit fonctionnant à plein régime. Il encouragea son vis-à-vis à poursuivre, et ce dernier s'exécuta plutôt difficilement :

-Les infirmières étaient plutôt occupées et je n'ai pas pu … Enfin, j'aurais besoin d'aller …

Péniblement, il cherchait les mots, une terrible rougeur enflammait son visage. Il se détestait pour cela, pour paraître aussi faible devant _lui._ Le jeune médecin le laissait faire, sans essayer à aucun moment de l'aider.

-Putain ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller pisser, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider, Malfoy ?

Harry avait presque crié, l'énervement colorant ses joues d'une jolie couleur rosée. Drago, quant à lui, retenait le sourire qui menaçait de surgir à tout moment. Dans une autre situation, il lui aurait surement rit au nez et lui aurait dit d'aller se faire voir. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas exactement son travail. Pourtant, il ne songea pas un instant à refuser.

-C'est Malfoy, aujourd'hui ? Intéressant, Potter !

La réponse du soldat fut intelligible, il se redressa complètement et passa ses jambes de l'autre côté du matelas. Le mouvement lui arracha une grimace, la douleur était bien plus supportable mais encore bien présente dans sa jambe. Il inspira profondément, rassemblant ses forces et son courage puis se leva. Il vacilla et seule l'aide de Drago lui permit de garder l'équilibre. Non sans difficulté, ils parvinrent à se rendre jusqu'aux toilettes. Le jeune médecin minimisait chaque contact avec Harry, son esprit ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Le jeune blessé s'enferma dans la petite pièce sombre sans un mot. Après avoir s'être soulagé, il attendit encore quelques instants. Le même trouble l'habitait et il peinait à être objectif. Il sortit des toilettes avec plus ou moins de facilité. Drago l'attendait, adossé au mur d'en face, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. L'autre tenta de s'approcher mais sa jambe blessée ne le portait plus. Heureusement, les reflexes du médecin était bons puisqu'il rattrapa le soldat dans sa chute avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol.

-Tu devrais faire attention.

Ils étaient proches, beaucoup trop sans doute. Le souffle de Drago s'échouait sur la nuque d'Harry, provoquant un frisson qui parcourut son épiderme. Il se redressa, s'appuyant sur son homologue et ne put échapper au contact visuel. Les prunelles aciers étaient comme un piège pour lui. Il succombait et il sut à l'instant où il plongea à l'intérieur, qu'il avait perdu.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent alors, une nouvelle fois comme si rien n'avait changé. Un faible gémissement naquit dans la gorge du plus petit, étouffé par la bouche de Drago. Rapidement, le baiser gagna en profondeur et une passion nouvelle s'en découlait. La ferveur et le désir n'avait plus rien de risible, d'incompréhensible. Pas pour eux en tout cas ! Les sentiments entremêlés remontaient à la surface et se muaient en quelque chose d'encore plus puissant. Dans le regard de l'autre, ils lisaient la même envie, le même besoin où l'incertitude n'avait plus sa place. Le métal avait perdu de sa froideur et l'émeraude débordait d'une chaleur indécente. Les baisers ne cessaient plus, comme s'ils se nourrissaient de la présence de l'autre, comme si, quelque part, elle leur était vitale.

La respiration saccadée, les sens et l'esprit en ébullition, Drago trouva tout de même la force de s'écarter un instant d'Harry. Il le dévisagea un instant alors que le soldat déposait une myriade de baisers sur ses lèvres. Il réussit néanmoins à murmurer, comme une promesse malgré l'inutilité de ses dires :

-Ma chambre est à l'étage.

 **Je vous laisse facilement imaginer la suite, la prochaine scène sera déconseillée au moins de 18 ans. Je sais que ça va faire plaisir à quelques personnes (je suis une personne abominable XD). Je suis sadique, m'arrêter à ce moment, mais j'aime bien ça x3**

 **J'ai encore besoin de retour, je suis une très jeune auteure alors c'est indispensable pour moi. Je compte sur votre générosité, et n'hésitez pas, ceux à qui ça a plu (j'espère qu'ils existent), à me le faire savoir. Les gens ont tendance à plus mettre en avant les défauts et que les qualités et je peux vous dire que c'est franchement difficile à vivre en tant que débutante.**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite (et fin).**

 **Bises à tous ~**


	12. Chapitre 10 : Carpe diem

**/!\ La scène suivante est un lemon (une scène de sexe détaillée). Pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas à l'aise avec ça, je ne peux que vous conseiller de ne pas lire. Pour les autres, bonne lecture ;3 /!\**

 **Réponse à Babou : Je te remercie pour te review, elle me fait très plaisir. Exagérées peut-être pas, chacun son avis après, j'ai été un peu blessée au début, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ^^**

 **Je pense aussi que les sentiments sont exacerbés en vu du contexte, j'en ai profité. J'espère que tu n'as pas trouvé ça trop rapide quand même. J'espère également le lemon qui va suivre te plaira. J'essaie toujours de donner ma touche personnelle, d'être originale. Merci encore ;3**

Un regard entendu et pas un mot de plus. Une entente, un accord, une promesse. Ils pouvaient tout lire, leurs regards transcrivaient mieux que tous les mots.

Il restait pourtant une étape à franchir : les escaliers. Ils se dressaient devant les deux futurs amants, immenses, infranchissables. Harry trouva à nouveau appuie sur le médecin, appréciant malgré lui le contact. Il tenta un pas et l'autre suivit le mouvement. Mais très vite, Drago comprit que c'était peine perdue, ils n'y arriveraient jamais de cette manière ! En un mouvement, le brun se retrouva dans les bras de son homologue, détruisant au passage tout ce qui lui restait de fierté. Il s'empressa de protester malgré la douleur qui l'enflammait :

-Putain, Malfoy ! Repose-moi par terre !

Ledit Malfoy jugea préférable de faire la sourde d'oreille, répondant entre ses dents :

-Drago. Appelle-moi Drago !

-Merde, arrête-toi et laisse-moi marcher, Drago !

Le sourire aux lèvres, le médecin ignora superbement les protestations d'Harry. Ce dernier les abandonna d'ailleurs rapidement, ravalant sa fierté et se contenta de s'accrocher avec force. L'humiliation colorait ses joues alors qu'il tentait de retrouver ce qu'il lui restait de virilité.

La conscience du blond refaisait surface. Les interrogations et le doute avec elle, inexorablement. Bien-sûr que ce n'était pas prudent, autant pour lui et que pour le soldat. Il était encore blessé, à quoi pensait-il ? Et si quelqu'un les surprenait ? C'est vrai, le danger était partout mais quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de revenir sur sa décision. De renoncer.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Drago qui repoussa la porte restée entrouverte d'un coup de pied. Il ne laissa pas le loisir à Harry de détailler la petite pièce puisqu'il le déposa directement, mais avec précaution, sur le lit. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il lui autorisa un regard. Le jeune médecin le détaillait longuement, sans la moindre pudeur et comme s'il était dépourvu de vêtements. Ce regard ne laissait rien indemne, le blessé le sentait le parcourir comme une présence bien réelle. Drago voulait inscrire ces traits dans sa mémoire, pour ne jamais les oublier. Cette mâchoire joliment dessinée, ce nez droit et surtout ces deux prunelles qui signaient sa perte. Ces cheveux que rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir dompter, cette peau que le Soleil avait tanné. Tout ! Il voulait les voir, les toucher, les faire sien.

Drago se pencha alors, captura les lèvres de son vis-à-vis dans un baiser vertigineux. De ceux qui vous faisaient perdre la tête, oublier tout et éveillaient en vous des sentiments mêlés d'incompréhension. Les lèvres du médecin redessinaient le contour du visage d'Harry, effleurant à peine la peau tendre. Les paupières closes, les joues, les tempes, le front, la mâchoire et finalement les lèvres. Derrière cet acte se cachait une tendresse qui leur échappait à tous les deux. Un grondement échappa au plus petit alors que les dents de Drago mordillaient gentiment le lobe de son oreille.

-On est sensible ? Railla-t-il, le visage enfoui dans la tignasse épaisse.

-La ferme !

Comme pour le punir, le jeune homme administra un léger coup de langue sur la gorge offerte. Une myriade baisers descendit lentement sur le corps d'Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir. Drago connaissait ce corps meurtri, et c'est avec une certaine émotion qu'il passa ses doigts sur ces cicatrices. L'autre grimaça et se redit presque imperceptiblement sous le contact de celui qui allait devenir son amant. Le médecin embrassa chacune des marques, et cette action en disait bien assez. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Harry qui tremblait d'un bonheur qui irradiait. Il murmura, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas en dire davantage :

-Merci …

Les yeux métalliques brillaient d'une belle lueur, remplaçant bien tous les sourires. Il se recula légèrement, rien que pour admirer le corps musculeux du soldat. Son torse était barré par un épais bandage immaculé, c'était toute la douleur qui en découlait. Le front, les combats, la guerre, la réalité. C'était tout ce qu'ils voulaient fuir !

Doucement, Drago effleura le tissu de des doigts, la chair tiède et dure était perceptible juste en-dessous.

-Tu es magnifique.

Ces mots avaient échappé au jeune homme, mais il ne pouvait les regretter, surtout quand les joues d'Harry prirent une couleur rosée. Les mains de ce dernier tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il entreprenait de soulager son homologue de ses vêtements. Il se débattit quelques instants avec les boutons de la chemise, jurant à plusieurs reprises, avant d'en venir à bout. Le tissu glissa sur la couverture avant d'être envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un bruit mou. Le corps pâle du médecin n'avait rien à envier à quiconque. Comme son visage, il semblait avoir été sculpté dans du marbre, mélange de finesse et de force. C'en était presque émouvant, tant de perfection !

Harry se redressa, ignorant de son mieux le lancement de sa jambe. Du bout des doigts, il parcourut les lignes musculaires de son homologue, s'émerveillant de la douceur de la peau. Elle était d'une pâleur indescriptible et contrastait étonnamment avec la sienne. A cet instant, il se dit que si la perfection était de ce monde, elle devait porter son nom. Il était tout simplement magnifique, la plus belle chose qu'il lui avait été donné de voir.

Tout un tas de pensées affluaient son esprit sans qu'Harry ne parvienne à en faire la distinction. Cela lui serrait le cœur, lui donnait presque envie de pleurer. Il aurait voulu se réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés, voir la pâleur du jour éclairer cette peau diaphane, s'y refléter. Il approcha à nouveau ses doigts pour la toucher, il se sentait presque indigne de faire ce geste. Une pureté inhumaine se dégageait de l'épiderme. Drago frémit sous le léger contact et étouffa un gémissement lorsque le soldat s'attarda sur l'un de ses tétons. Des vagues de plaisir menaçait de le faire ployer. Il n'avait jamais connu ça, avec aucune fille, avec personne !

-Arrête de jouer !

Un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur les lèvres bien dessinées du soldat. Le médecin l'embrassa, le cueillit, le fit disparaître en le faisant sien.

-Je ne joue pas, Drago.

Il toucha le visage de celui qui allait devenir son amant comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'Harry était bien là. Que c'était bien lui qu'il embrassait avec autant de ferveur, avec autant de passion. Que tout cela était bien réel et que rien ni personne ne viendrait y mettre fin. Il voulait en être bien certain, s'en persuader, ne plus douter.

La caresse de Drago se fit plus précise, moins hésitante et laissa une sensation enflammée sur son passage. Elle descendit le long des muscles, parcourut les cicatrices, vestiges d'une souffrance belle et bien derrière lui. Le blond se pencha et déposa des baisers sur le bas du ventre du soldat, découvrant sa saveur si particulière. Un mélange à la fois typiquement masculin et si personnel, c'était l'odeur d'Harry et elle était tout bonnement indescriptible.

-Je voudrais te dévorer, Harry.

Celui-ci se tordit sur les draps, comme pour échapper au prédateur qui le surplombait. Drago mordillait la peau tendre en dessous du bandage blanc, soulignant ses mots. Le boxer devant son visage était déformé par une bosse qui ne donna pas à rougir à son possesseur. D'un mouvement, il abaissa la dernière barrière de tissu qui se dressait entre eux. Le sexe qui se tenait fièrement devant le médecin, Harry n'essaya même pas de le cacher. L'autre posa ses doigts à la base avant d'effectuer quelques mouvements récompensés par des gémissements étouffés. Le soldat sentait quelque chose grossir en lui, alors que les limbes du plaisir le submergeaient.

Mais trop tôt, le bond cessa tout, un petit sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il rencontrait les prunelles vertes assombries par le désir.

-Putain, Drago …

\- Pas maintenant, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

L'érection du blessé se fit encore plus douloureuse à ces mots. Le regard métallique du médecin semblait pouvoir lire en lui, et il savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Drago s'éloigna un moment, se traversa le lit et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit pour y trouver un petit pot en terre cuite. Il retrouva sa place au dessus d'Harry et posa le récipient à côté de lui. D'une main et avec beaucoup de précaution, le blond souleva la jambe indemne et la glissa sur son épaule. L'expression qu'arborait le plus petit manqua de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. La luxure semblait s'échapper de tout son être, de tout son corps nu et parfait.

Drago embrassa l'intérieur de la cuisse couleur caramel recouverte d'un léger duvet. Il tentait par tous les moyens de rester concentrer, de garder en tête que l'homme en dessous de lui était blessé. Qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, la Mort avait failli le cueillir. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas le prendre maintenant, sans réfléchir et de la manière la plus sauvage et la plus égoïste qui soit.

Le jeune médecin plongea ses doigts dans le pot qu'il avait ramené quelques instants plus tôt. Harry frémit d'appréhension et d'envie mêlée alors que son homologue approchait ses doigts de son antre. Lentement, il en fit pénétrer un, sans quitter le visage du soldat y guettant le moindre signe d'inconfort. Celui-ci étudiait la sensation nouvelle, qui tenait plus de la gêne que de la réelle souffrance. Drago en ajouta un autre avec la précaution de l'amant doux qu'il souhaitait être. Jamais il n'aurait pensé le devenir un jour, jamais.

Harry se crispa légèrement, masquant rapidement la douleur occasionnée. Les doigts fins fouillaient son intimité jusqu'à trouver ce petit nœud de chair. A cet instant, le soldat perdit complètement pied. Il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui, rien que Drago et lui, et ce plaisir qui gonflait en lui. Il n'y avait pas de guerre, pas de terre à proprement parler, même le temps n'existait plus. Les étoiles s'étaient décrochées du ciel pour se confondre dans ses prunelles.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas quitté le blessé du regard, sans voix. Existait-il plus belle chose en ce lieu ? Les yeux émeraude brillaient d'une lueur inédite, le plaisir semblait y couler comme à l'état liquide. La bouche entrouverte, Harry n'était plus conscient du bruit qu'il faisait alors que le médecin maltraitait sa prostate. L'expression de son visage exprimait que la volupté qui l'habitait, et c'était magnifique ! Drago aurait pu l'observer ainsi pendant des heures, témoin de la plus belle des choses.

Pourtant, il y mit fin, presque honteux après de longues minutes. La plainte qui s'échappa de la bouche d'Harry avait tout pour le faire culpabiliser. Lui-même mourait d'envie de le faire sien et il ne pouvait simplement plus ignorer ce besoin. Le jeune médecin recouvrit son sexe de lubrifiant sous le regard humide de celui qui allait devenir, bientôt, son amant. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une fois encore, pour la dernière et pour la première fois. Les émotions les rattrapaient, les unissaient elles aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent, avec une douceur empreinte d'une gravité, de passion et de désir. C'était tout cela, un mélange de tant de choses.

-Drago … Je t'en prie !

La supplique s'échappa de ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne le remarque. Il n'en avait pas honte, ce genre de sentiment ne l'atteignait plus, remplacé par d'autres, tellement plus puissant.

-Fais-moi l'amour.

Etait-ce les mots ou la manière dont ils avaient été prononcés ? La respiration du blond se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'un grondement se fit attendre. C'était fort, pour une raison qu'il ignorait et ces paroles l'émurent plus qu'il ne le laissa paraître.

Alors, Drago le pénétra, se frayant un passage dans ses chairs, créant ce lien incassable entre leurs deux êtres. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, empoignant le drap de toutes ses forces. Il s'efforçait de se concentrer sur la douleur de ses blessures et d'ignorer celle qui semblait le déchirer. Une vive brûlure avait pris naissance au creux de ses entrailles. Des murmures lui parvenaient, la voix trainante au timbre reconnaissable du médecin. Les mots prononcés étaient sans suite mais l'aider considérablement. Les yeux de Drago étaient là, juste en face de lui et le soldat s'y perdit à nouveau.

Progressivement, Harry parvint à se détendre et la douleur se faisait alors moins cuisante. Son amant entama quelques mouvements, de plus en plus puissant et profond. Le plaisir leurs faisait perdre la tête, complètement et ils l'acceptaient totalement. Ils le partageaient, aussi. La guerre avait cessé, les combats et les morts avec elle. Il n'y avait plus de mal, peut-être même plus de bien. Plus de cet enfer, la douleur avait disparu avec la terreur qui l'avait créée. Les étoiles ! Les étoiles n'avaient jamais autant brillé que dans leurs yeux confondus. Le Soleil pouvait bien ne plus se lever, le ciel perdre toutes ses teintes, ça n'avait plus d'importance ! Les seules couleurs étaient celles de leurs corps qui semblaient ne faire plus qu'un et leurs regards perdus quelque part, à mille lieux d'ici. Ils avaient quitté ce vieil hôpital, ce bas monde qu'on avait détruit pour une nouvelle terre. Les cris de plaisir qui emplissaient la chambre n'arrivaient même pas à leurs oreilles, ils étaient trop loin à présent !

Soudain, tout s'effaça, l'espace d'une seconde seulement. Et puis les couleurs revinrent, partout autour d'eux. Drago et Harry. Harry et Drago. La félicité qui était leur n'avait rien de comparable. Rien, aucun mot ne pouvait transcrire cela. La destruction d'un monde et la naissance d'un nouveau, bien meilleur.

Drago et Harry. Harry et Drago. Sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, au moment où ils atteignirent la jouissance, ils avaient crié leurs noms. Parce qu'ils étaient unis de toutes les manières possible.

Ensuite, ils restèrent ainsi. Sans un mot, sans rien du tout. Juste leurs corps unis et ce sentiment d'avoir atteint l'impossible, au seuil d'une découverte immense. Drago sentait le cœur de son amant battre sous sa main, ils étaient vivants, vivants et heureux. Du bout des doigts et avec une réelle tendresse, il toucha le visage d'Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent, avec ce sentiment dont il connaissait le nom à présent.

-Harry.

Il voulait le dire, pour lui-même et pour le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

-Je suis heureux, si tu savais. J'aurais voulu te rencontrer plutôt, sans la guerre et d'une autre manière. Je …

Il n'y arrivait pas. Drago n'avait jamais été sentimental et n'arrivait simplement pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

-Je sais, crois-moi. Et merci ! Merci pour tout Drago. Tu m'as sauvé, de ce que j'étais devenu, de ce que la guerre avait fait de moi.

Harry marqua une pose, cherchant ses mots. Lui aussi en avait besoin, il souhaitait que son amant sache, qu'il sache tout !

-Quand je suis arrivé ici, la vie n'avait plus d'importance pour moi. Plus rien ne comptait, j'avais tout perdu, jusqu'à l'envie de vivre. Tu me l'as rendu, et tu m'as donné bien plus encore. Alors, il faut que tu saches que …

-Je t'aime !

C'était soudain et Drago semblait en être le premier surpris. Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir à le dire à quiconque. C'était bien avant tout cela, la honte ne signifiait plus rien pour le médecin. Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres du soldat valait tous les remerciements. C'était seulement des mots, mais leur portée n'avait aucune limite. Harry répéta ces quelques syllabes, conscient de ce qu'il signifiait pour eux, pour eux deux.

Et ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore. C'était un accomplissement, une promesse qu'ils se faisaient. Et quelle promesse ? Celle de toujours y croire, de toujours se battre, de ne jamais se quitter, de ne jamais cesser de s'aimer. Envers et contre tout. Et contre cela, même la guerre et ses morts ne pouvaient rien y faire.

 _Carpe diem_

 **Les derniers mots de The War …**

 **Et oui, c'est déjà terminé. J'ai une grosse appréhension quant à cette fin. J'espère réellement qu'elle vous aura plu.**

 **C'est un très long chapitre et bien, bien citronné. Tout ça pour clore cette histoire, courte mais que j'ai adoré écrire. C'était mon premier UA mais certainement pas le dernier. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà une idée de Drarry en tête (bon, elle passera après mes autres projets, mais vous aurez de mes nouvelles bientôt si jamais ça vous dit).**

 **Je mets un terme à mon premier Drarry aussi. J'ai essayé d'être juste au niveau des personnages mais aussi du contexte (bien que j'ai rencontré quelques difficultés).**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, même si l'écriture et la publication est finie. Ca me fera toujours plaisir et ça ne peut que me porter vers le haut, sachez-le. J'ai aussi d'autres projets en cours ou terminés, si jamais ça vous dit ^^**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience, vraiment (et une petite angoisse). Je vous remercie de tout cœur de me lire et de découvrir mon travail. Ceux qui reviews et les lecteurs fantômes, merci de parcourir ces quelques lignes.**

 **Je vous embrasse fort et vous dis, peut-être, à la prochaine,**

 **Jade.**


End file.
